The present invention relates to an enterprise information system and, more particularly, to an enterprise information system which is suitable to manage flows of information between divisions in an enterprise, between an organization and a person in charge, and the like.
In a conventional enterprise information system, an application system is individually constructed for every division. However, in recent years, there is a tendency of integratedly managing various information in enterprise. As one of the measures, there is a tendency of connecting work stations by a single communication path.
With respect to a network, for instance, a form in which an enterprise LAN and a division LAN (or floor LAN) are connected by gates is widely known. However, such a form merely relates to a wiring problem. If such a form is seen from the work station, a single logic communication path in which the enterprise LAN and the division LAN are integrated is merely seen.
As a well-known example of a system in which work stations are connected by a single communication path, for instance, there can be mentioned an enterprise information communication network to an intelligent building which has been disclosed in "VAN LAN Use Strategy", published by Urban Produce Publishing Division, 1987, pages 642 to 644. The above technique intends to connect divisions in a building by a basic network and a bus subnetwork and to integratedly provide integrated communication services to various terminals such as telephone terminals, data terminals, and the like.